Sam is Missing
by Superfan4ever
Summary: Dean has fallen ill. Sam goes out for medicine and groceries. When he doesn't return after a few hours, things go from bad to worse putting Dean's life in jeopardy, leaving Castiel to find Sam and a cure before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Sam lifts his head. The blood dripping down his face, blurs his sight. He attempts to move only to realize he's tied to a chair by his arms and legs and a strap around his neck. It's all reminiscent of the dungeon Toni had him locked in all those months ago. His heart begins to beat like a drum against his chest as fear fills his veins.

"Am I dreaming, or am I in the clutches of that horrible woman again?" He thinks as he scans the dark room.

The air is stagnant, and it's hard for him to take a deep breath. He tries to remember what he was doing before he woke up.

Dean was sick. Too sick to get out of bed and no one knew what was causing it. Castiel had gone to try to find a cure or at least someone who could help and Sam not only needed some fresh air, but the bunker had no food or medicine, as they had been so focused on Dean, they forgot to go shopping. He hated leaving Dean alone, but he figured he could get to the store and back within an hour and from the looks of it, Dean would likely not notice he was gone. It was supposed to be quick and easy, except it wasn't.

He remembers going into the store and gathering supplies, including pie and cough medicine. The pie, of course, was something that always makes Dean happy and Sam wanted him to make him smile if possible.

The sound of the creaking door at the top of the stairs interrupts his thoughts. Unable to turn his head, he waits with bated breath to hear the footsteps of his captor. Beads of sweat form on his face, and his pulse begins to race at the stomping of the feet coming from behind him.

A figure moves in front of Sam shining a light in his eyes, blinding him. "Who are you? What do you want?" Sam asks, trying not to show the fear boiling up inside him.

The light was removed, leaving Sam's vision blurred. A cold hand touches his face, sending a shiver down his spine and making the hair on his neck stand on end. He's unsure about who or what has abducted him. He tries again to recall what happened after he paid for his groceries.

He can only remember carrying the bags out to the parking lot and heading toward the Impala parked about halfway down the first aisle. A female voice called to him from behind and he turned to see the checkout clerk, running toward him, but before he could react, everything went dark, and he woke up tied to the chair. Was the employee the demon, or was she working with one to capture him?

"What do you want?" He asks, again, tugging at his restraints.

The figure shines the light in Sam's eyes once again to skew his vision. "I want to be restored to my former glory. With your help, of course," the voice speaks with a gentle tone.

"Aren't you, Michelle, the grocery store clerk?"

His eyes have begun to adjust to the dark, and Ruby still held the flashlight which gave the room a dim light. He can make out her features somewhat, and she is the woman who checked him out at the market. She was a petite girl, with long blond hair and brown eyes, from what he can tell in the dimly lit room.

"Not anymore." She turns the flashlight toward herself, lighting up her face and then down her body. "I'll give you a clue. Remember how much fun we had when you were drinking blood?" She leans in closer, her mouth against his ear. "How about it, Sam?"

A chill runs through him, as goosebumps cover his arms. "Ru-Ruby?" He stammers, lips quivering. "But...you're…"

"Dead? Yeah, you and Dean got me good, I'll give you that," she remarks, sitting across Sam's lap. "But you see, Sammy…," she begins, biting his ear. "I was a good soldier. I did everything right, and I was tossed aside like yesterday's garbage. But I'm back, better than ever and you, my love, are my ticket into Hell."

Sam shakes his head with a growl. "I won't help you, Ruby. Do what you want with me, but I will not help you do whatever it is you are planning."

"I think you will. I think you will do anything I say, Sammy," she retorts, rubbing his lips with her thumb. "Unless you want Dean to die."

"What do you know about, Dean?" He spits.

Ruby moves off of him, taking the light with her, returning the room to its darkened state. "See you, Sammy," Ruby clicks her tongue. "Think about how you want to play this. I'll be back soon."

"Wait! Ruby!" Sam shouts tilting his head backward in an attempt to look at her. "What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy? Cas?" Dean shouts, holding a hand to his aching head. "Where is everyone?" He yells, getting out of bed for the first time in days.

He shuffles out of his room to the stairs and using the rail along the wall, pulls himself up the steps to the main room. To his surprise, the bunker is empty. He finds a note held down by a bottle of water that reads, 'drink me. Back soon' in Sam's handwriting.

He removes the cap from the bottle, flops into a chair and chugs the water down in one gulp. He hadn't realized just how thirsty he was until he started drinking. Still feeling weak, he sits at the table, takes out his phone and dials Sam's number. The call is sent straight to voicemail. "Hey, where the hell are you?" He groans into the receiver. "And where's Cas? Call me back."

Setting the phone down, the sound of Cas' wings blows a cool breeze through the room. "Dean, what are you doing up?"

"Hey, Cas. I'm wondering where you all went? I woke up, and Sam's not answering his phone and…" Dean notices Cas' trench coat covered in soot and ash. "Where have you been?" Dean asks, suddenly overtaken by a coughing fit.

"I went to find a cure for whatever it is that has made you so sick. Are you feeling any better?"

"I can't say that I am," Dean begins, clenching his jaw to hold back a cough. "It took all my energy to get this far. My head hurts, and my chest feels like an elephant is sitting on it. Did you find anything?"

"Well, not exactly. But I found Rowena and let's say she is looking into it. She thinks whatever it is, is somehow only connected to you. Some personal curse."

"Great! I don't even know who it could be or why they want me dead." Dean takes in air through his teeth. "Meantime, where the hell is Sam?"

"I left him here with you. Are you sure he's not here?"

Dean holds up the note. "Be back soon. So no, he's not here."

Cas breathes a heavy sigh. "Alright, let's get you back to bed, and then I will see if I can locate your brother."

* * *

The restraints around Sam's arms and legs dig into his skin, the more he struggles, and with each motion, the strap around his neck feels tighter. He realizes he has no idea how long he's been down here or whether it's day or night.

The light from above streams in and a bulb comes to life above his head illuminating the gray walls and wood floor. Ruby stands before him holding a silver blade outstretched. "Let's see how far you've come, Sammy. How about a taste? I know you still yearn for the demon blood. I've heard the stories of how you've relapsed over the years." She cuts her forearm, letting the blood drip off the blade into puddles on the floor.

"I don't do that anymore, Ruby!" Sam bellows, tightening his jaw.

"You do now," Ruby snaps, gripping his face, squeezing his cheeks to force his mouth open. She rubs her arm against his lips, dripping her blood onto them.

Sam spits it back at her, refusing to accept the blood, knowing she's right about his bloodlust. He's like a drug addict with years of sobriety, and he's not willing to revisit the horrors of those days not now that he and Dean are in a good place.

Ruby grips his hair, pulling his head back, so he is facing the ceiling, and his throat is exposed. She holds the bloody blade against his neck, cutting his jawline. He groans in pain, trying to swallow. She slashes at his chest, ripping open his shirt and cutting him. Again he growls in pain, gritting his teeth. She straddles him, still holding onto his hair. As he takes a breath, she presses her arm into his mouth and then holds her hand over it, so he has no other choice but to swallow. The tin taste of her blood makes him gag, and his stomach hurt. He begins to cough and spit in an attempt to rid himself of the blood, but it's too late. A single drop of Ruby's blood and Sam knows he will be destroyed.

* * *

Castiel knocks quietly on Dean's door. "Dean, you awake?"

"Yeah, Cas. Come on in," Dean answers in a barely audible tone.

Cas steps into the room to find Dean half sitting up against the wall. His green eyes are bloodshot and sunken in, and his skin is pale.

Cas sits in the chair next to the bed. "You look awful, Dean."

"Oh darn, I thought I was getting better," Dean jokes, coughing.

"Well, you're not, "Cas responds in his serious tone. "And unless we find out who did this to you-you don't have much time. Do you remember anything out of the ordinary happening just before you got sick? Did something happen while you and Sam were tracking the vampires?"

Dean wipes a hand down his face. "The nest was in an abandoned warehouse. It was cold and dark, and smelled like rotting food and dirty socks, but nothing we couldn't handle. Sam took on the daddy vamp while I took out the worker bees. It was all routine, Cas," he recalls. "I mean, we didn't check teeth before we got the hell out of there."

"That could be it. I'll go back to the warehouse and look around."

"Hey, Cas. Have you heard from Sam? He's still not answering his phone."

"Dean, I'm sure he's just out getting groceries. You know how he likes to go to the farmer's market."

Dean leans his head back, closing his eyes. "Yeah, that's probably it."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam regains consciousness, realizing he is no longer in the basement. Chains around his wrists and ankles bind him to a bed in what he can only surmise is Ruby's room. His vision clears, and Ruby is leaning over him with her blade against his chest.

"Good morning. Ready to get to work?"

"What is this, Ruby? I already told you I wouldn't help you."

"I know what you said, Sammy. However, I believe you will feel differently soon enough." She slides the blade along his sternum, leaving deep red scratches. "It shouldn't be too much longer before you are begging me for my blood, and then we will talk about how you can help me and possibly save Dean."

She cuts her arm slowly, keeping her eye on Sam's reaction. His breath begins to catch in the back of his throat as the need to suck her blood becomes overwhelming.

"You want it, don't you? I can see it in your eyes, Sammy. Say it. Say you want me, Sam."

Sam's lip quivers, his pulse races, the bloodlust is more than he can suppress, and he lunges toward her, yanking on the chains that hold him to the bed.

Ruby smirks at his discomfort, waving her arm in his face. "Say it, Sam. Admit you want it. You will feel so much better once you do." She runs her finger along the blade, wiping the blood.

He reaches just inches from Ruby. "Give it to me!" He shouts, with tears welling up in his eyes.

She moves to straddle him. He grabs her arm, bringing it to his lips. Opening his mouth, he licks the few drops that have settled on her skin, and then he wraps his fingers around her wrist, pulling her down to drink from the open wound. A groan of satisfaction leaves his throat as his body relaxes the more he drinks. Several minutes later, he releases his grip.

Ruby leans in kissing him. "There now. Don't you feel better?"

With a heavy sigh, Sam smiles at the demon who is now sitting on his chest half naked. He runs a shackled hand through her hair, recognizing the woman as the demon he once loved. He lays back, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Ruby notices the change in his demeanor. "Sam, are you alright?" She asks, removing the cuffs from his wrists.

"Ruby, I've missed you," he exclaims, taking her in his arms.

* * *

Cas searches the warehouse where the vampire nest had been. He finds something that disturbs him to his core. Rushing back to the bunker, he charges to Dean's room. He doesn't bother to knock as per Dean's request since that one time he burst in on Dean in a towel right after a shower. This time he was certain Dean would not be caught wearing only his birthday suit. He turns the knob on the door and flings it wide open.

"Dean!" Cas yells. "I know what happened! I don't know how to fix it, but I know…" He is stopped in his tracks as he gets closer to the elder Winchester, lying still and quiet. "Dean? Dean!" Cas shouts, getting no response. He touches his hand to Dean's forehead. "Dean!" He yells, setting his hand on Dean's chest to feel his heart beating slowly.

Cas sits defeated on the floor next to Dean's bed. He tries Sam's phone again. Again the call goes right to voicemail.

"This is Sam. You know what to do."

"Sam, where are you? Dean is running out of time!" Cas' voice booms into the phone. "Call me back."

"Cas," Dean squeaks. "Cas, was that Sammy?"

Cas looks at his friend with sadness in his eyes. "Dean, save your strength."

"Cas, I'm dying. Tell Sammy, I'm sorry."

"No! I will not be saying any such thing. I will figure a way to save you. You have to hold on, Dean. The warehouse was not a vampire nest. It was a trap for you and Sam."

Dean sputters and coughs. "What are you talking about?"

"Ruby is back, Dean. I found a demon willing to talk, and he said she was out for revenge. She lured you to the fake vampire nest and set her plan in motion with the help of a witch."

Cas realizes Dean has been silent. His eyes have closed, and his breathing has become shallower. With a heavy heart, he drops to the floor, covering his face with his hands. "Sam, where are you?" He whispers.

* * *

Sam wakes with a pounding headache, on the floor of the basement in only his jeans. He leaps up the stairs to the large wooden door and pushes on it, expecting it to open.

"Ruby! What's going on?" He calls, using his shoulder to try to pry the door open. "Ruby!" He shouts hoarsely.

Giving up, he slides down the steps in search of another way out. Unfortunately, this particular cellar has no exterior entrance, and the small window near the top of the wall is nailed shut. Confused and angry, Sam slams a fist against the cement wall. The pain radiates through his hand, up to his arm and into his shoulder.

Sitting down on the first step, he investigates his hand, more so his knuckles. Suddenly he begins to feel nauseous and dizzy at the sight of the blood dripping down his fist. He runs up the steps to the locked door.

"Ruby! Ruby, I need it! I need it now!"

The door opens, startling him, causing him to lose his balance, and he falls back a few steps.

Ruby shoves a woman toward the steps, bound and gagged. Her hair wet with blood and sweat glistens on her face, along with tears. Her eyes are wide with fear, searching his for a look of compassion.

"Ruby, what's going on? Who is she?"

Ruby shoves the struggling woman to the dirty floor of the basement. "She's for you, Sammy. After last night, I realized you are going to have to feed more often than I can give you. So you can tap her as often as you need it until it's time to go."

"Time to go? Go where? What's the deal here, Ruby? I thought you wanted me? I was under the impression we were back together, and you throw me down here after making love to me? I don't get it!" Sam barks, sidestepping the poor crying woman.

"In due time, Sam. In due time. Right now, enjoy the gift."

"Gift? Ruby, draining an innocent is wrong. I can get what I need from you. I don't need that much!"

"Wrong?" Ruby snickers. "Remember the last one you drained? You didn't have a problem drinking her dry while she screamed. Quit being a baby, Sam!" She takes his face in her hands to look him in the eye. "We had a good thing, you and I and if you want, we can have it again, but first you must be willing to do whatever it takes."

She can see the desperation and fear he harbors, and she wants him to stay that way. She has always wanted him dependent on her for demon blood, for his life.

"What we had before was you tricking me into believing I was going to stop Lilith. That all that blood was, so I could keep Lucifer from rising! But Lucifer rose, and he did things. "

"I know, Sammy and it was glorious." She runs her finger over his lips. "It's my turn to be glorious."

Ruby lifts his chin, kissing him. "Drain her, Sam or Dean dies! Time is ticking. What's it going to be?"

"Ruby, don't do this. Anything but this!" Sam pleads. "I can't go back to that life. I won't go back!"

Ignoring his plead, Ruby trumps up the stairs.

Sam's muscles are aching, his head is pounding, and all he can hear is the blood rushing through his veins. He touches his finger to his lips with a twitch of the corner of his mouth. He hates the fact he likes the taste of Ruby. He can't fight it, and yet he must. He must not give in to the bloodlust, but he has already. He drank from Ruby, and he's made love to her, and it felt good. He argues with himself about what he's being forced to do. Dean wouldn't want him to do it. But he can't let Dean die either. He knows what he must do. Ruby has given him no real choice.

Sam turns his attention to the bound woman at his feet. She stares up at him, her eyes filled with fear, and her breathing is labored. Her heart beats so fast, and he can see her veins pulsing with the flow of blood. Licking his lips, he kneels next to her. Brushing the hair from her face, he whispers. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean begins to gasp for air. His lungs burn with each shallow breath, and his joints ache. Cas' words resonate in his mind. What if Ruby is the reason he's sick and Sam is missing? He must not allow this curse to take him without a fight. He takes each movement slowly, getting to the edge of the bed, stopping to catch his breath.

Cas enters, startled at seeing Dean conscious.

"Dean?"

Dean glances over at him. "Cas, you look like you've seen a ghost. What gives?"

In his low tone, Cas responds, "I am surprised to see you up."

"Well, don't get too excited. I feel like I've been dipped in concrete, but if Ruby is back as you say then we have work to do before she finds Sam."

Cas rubs the back of his neck. He knows how the curse works, and if it's true, it's already too late. However, as long as Dean wants to work, he will do whatever he can to get him through until he's forced to give him the bad news.

"Dean, I found the Impala parked at the market, and Sam's phone was on the seat." Cas hands Dean Sam's phone.

"There's nothing here, except all the missed calls from the two of us. Dean?"

Dean stares down at Sam's phone. Reality hits him like a ton of bricks. "It's too late. Ruby has Sam, and I'm going to die without seeing him again. Is that right?"

"No, Dean. We will find Ruby's hideout and get Sam back." Cas sets his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean pushes up off the bed to stand. "What about the store? Did you check the CCTV cameras or talk to the employees?"

"No. I didn't. I was too focused on getting back to you. I thought you were…"

"Dead? Go ahead. It's alright. I thought so too. But as long as I am breathing, I will not give up on Sam. What about you? Are you ready to let Sam become a demon, again?"

"Of course not, Dean," Cas snaps. "Sam is my friend, and I would never want to see him go down that road again."

"Alright, then let's get going. We've got work to do and not much time to do it."

Dean retrieves his gun from the nightstand and slowly heads toward the door.

* * *

Sam sits on the floor of the dungeon, next to the demon whose life he has taken, covered in blood and feeling a mixture of guilt and elation. Ruby comes down the stairs.

"You did it! I can't believe you did it!" She cackles, dropping in front of Sam with a broad smile. "How do you feel, Sam?"

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing blood on his face. His muscles are shaking, and he finds it difficult to form words due to the rushing of blood through his head.

Ruby pulls him close, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his neck. He reciprocates her actions by hugging her tightly. Sam presses her to the blood-stained floor wanting nothing more than to have sex with her. He rips her top and pulls her pants off of her in anger. His mind clouded by the extreme amount of blood coursing through his veins.

She wraps her legs around his torso, enjoying the way he violently forced himself on her. He bit and scratched her neck and chest as she did the same to him.

When it was all over, Sam laid on the floor, spent and satisfied, wondering, did he do the right thing? Was it enough to remove the curse? What would Dean say if he knew? He looked down at Ruby asleep next to him and cracked a small smile. He loved and hated her all at once.

* * *

The supermarket manager gives Dean and Cas access to the security camera footage for the day Sam went missing. They sit in the back office as the recording begins. Sam is seen entering the store.

"Typical, Sammy," Dean snickers at seeing his brother add pie to the basket next to a carton of orange juice and a bunch of bananas.

Cas leans in closer. "Stop right there. Look close at the cashier."

Dean presses pause and squints at the screen through blurred vision and a relentlessly pounding headache. Recognizing what Cas found, he nods.

"Who's the clerk behind the counter?" Dean asks, the manager.

She opens a drawer and removes an employee file. "Michelle Higgins. She's worked for us for about six months."

"Where is she now?"

"I wish I knew. After that shift, Michele disappeared, and we haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Ma'am May I have Michelle's address and phone number?"

"Yes, of course," she answers, writing the information on a piece of paper. "Agent, do you think she's involved with your friend?"

"Possibly. Thanks for your time. I think we got everything we need for now," Dean remarks to the employee. "We will be in touch should we need more information."

"I hope you find your friend," the young store clerk replies, walking out behind them.

Dean stops at the door of the Impala. Running a hand through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose, he barks, "Damn-it, Cas. How did Sam miss the black eyes?"

"Dean, Sam was consumed with figuring out what was making you sick. You can't blame him for wanting to get back home as soon as possible. You saw the tape, same as I did. Sam wasn't acting like a hunter. He was acting like a concerned brother."

Dean slips in behind the steering wheel and slams a fist against the dash. "Cas, I'm worried we might be too late."

He turns the key, pulls the car out of the parking lot, and heads to the address on the paper. Arriving at Michelle's home, Cas and Dean speak with her sister, Melanie. While Dean speaks to her, Cas investigates the rest of the house.

"I had no idea the FBI would be investigating my sister's disappearance."

"Your sister is not the only one who's gone missing. It seems another family in the area has been affected as well. When was the last time you spoke with Michelle?"

"It's been a week."

"Have you noticed your sister acting strangely lately before she disappeared? New friends, or maybe a change in routine?" Dean asks, clearing his throat.

Melanie and Dean sit in the kitchen at the table of the two-bedroom home she shares with her sister. Her long blond hair hangs loosely covering her face. Her blue eyes are red with tears. She plays with the mug of coffee in front of her.

"Come to think of it she seemed agitated. When I asked what was wrong, she just growled at me and stormed out of the room. Then she sped off in her car. I figured she had a bad day at the store and just needed to blow off steam."

"Melanie, where would Michelle go to get away?"

Melanie grabs her purse off the counter, takes out her wallet, and pulls out a photo. "This is a picture of us with our parents on a family vacation at our cabin in the Abilene mountains. She has always gone back there over the years. You might find her there."

Dean stands, using the table to steady himself. "Thank you. You have been a great help."

Melanie walks Dean to the door. With tears streaming down her face, she says, "Agent, please bring my sister home."

"I will do everything I can," Dean replies, giving her a warm smile and a nod.

The unfortunate truth he can't share with her is Michelle is already dead, and Ruby is parading around in her body.

* * *

Curious as to how Dean is doing, Sam finds Ruby's phone. He figures if Dean answers then he will know the curse should be over and if not well, he didn't want to think about that. The phone rings a few times before it gets picked up.

"Hello?" Dean's voice comes out low and gravely like he was asleep. Sam's heart skips a beat at hearing his brother's weak voice. "Thank god," he mumbles into the receiver.

"Sammy?"

Sam takes a breath, pressing the phone to his forehead. He's not ready to hang up, but he's too scared to say anything more.

"Sam, I can hear you breathing. Are you alright? Where are you? I'll come to get you. Sam?"

Ruby wakes to catch him with the phone. "Sam, what are you doing?"

She notices the number on the phone. With a bright smile, she takes Sam's s hands.

"Ruby, what about Dean? He's not getting better. You said if I did this, he would live."

"So, you called him, did you? What did you tell him, Sam?"

"Nothing. I didn't tell him anything. I just needed to hear his voice. Why isn't he better?"

"Sammy, Dean will get better as soon as you are fully a demon and not before. Now let's get to the basement."

"Why? What's down there?"

"Now that you're drinking demon blood again, I want to test your psychic ability. Do you think you can do that thing where you use telepathy to exorcise demons?"

"Ruby, why would you want me to exorcise demons?"

She reaches up, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Sam, don't worry about why just do as I instruct, or I will make sure Dean dies painfully."

* * *

"Sam?"

The call is cut short, and Dean drops his phone on the seat.

Cas finally speaks in his deep voice, "Dean, are you alright?"

"Cas, I don't feel too well. I think you should drive," Dean responds, climbing into the backseat. "I'm tired."

Cas moves to the driver's seat. "I'll take you to the bunker. We can pick up the search in the morning."

"No. Drive to Abilene, Cas. That's where Sam is and where we need to go."

Dean lies on the back seat. His heart is beating so fast he can't catch his breath, and he's suddenly sweating profusely. He can feel his life draining from him, struggling to take a deep breath he closes his eyes.

"Dean, Abilene is a two-hour drive. Are you sure we shouldn't go back to the bunker first?" Cas peers through the rear-view mirror at the deathly ill man he has called brother for many years.

Breathless, Dean responds, "Sam needs me now more than ever."

"But, Dean, you may not make it in your current condition. Rowena is close to figuring out how to reverse the spell. We should take care of you first."

"Cas, please. I would rather die on the way than in the bunker. Do this for me."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stands in front of the man bound to a chair in the basement. Bruises and cuts mar his face, and his eyes are red. Disdain for Sam shows in the smirk he wears.

"Well, the psychic boy returns," the demon spits, with a grin. "Do you have it in you, Winchester? Remember whatever you do to me, you do to the poor soul I am possessing, and if I recall correctly, you're the one with the most compassion. Wouldn't want to kill an innocent, now would you?"

Sam stands a few feet away from the captive. Ruby has her hand on his arm, making his blood run cold. There's something wrong here, and yet he's not sure what it is. He decides to try mind control. Taking a deep breath, he raises his, palm facing out and focuses on the target set before him.

Ruby squeezes his arm, encouraging him. "You can do it, Sammy."

Determined not to look foolish, Sam digs deep into his memories for the power to exorcise the demon without hurting the victim. He strains to control the energy it takes to remove a demon from a human. The harder she tries, the more his blood burns within him. His head begins to hurt, his eyes burn, and he can feel his strength wavering.

The human begs, "Please, help me. I don't understand what is happening."

Sam turns his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ruby, I can't do it. Don't ask me to hurt this man this way."

"Don't listen to him. He's lying!" Ruby shouts, rubbing his arm. "Think about Dean. Keep going!"

Sam holds a hand to his head, feeling excruciating pain, but unwilling to give up. All he can think of is Dean. Blood begins to drip from his nose, and his knees start to feel weak. He digs his heels into the stone floor.

"Give it up, psychic boy! You ain't got what it takes no more!" The demon mocks with a crooked grin.

Sam takes a deep breath, stretching his hand out further, digging more in-depth with a groan of anger and pain. The demon growls, lunging against his restraints. His eyes widen, his head tilts back, and his mouth opens wide. The black shadow within is ripped from the unsuspecting victim, and swirls around the room, breaking the small window and vanishes out into the night sky.

Completely drained of all his energy, Sam drops in a heap to the floor. Blood drips from his eyes, nose, and mouth as he begins to convulse, every muscle in his body overworked.

"It worked, Sam!" Ruby claps. "I can't believe it! I did it! I am amazing. They will have to pay attention to me now! I will be forever known as the angel who turned Sam Winchester into the demon heaven always knew he would be!" She jumps around the room, singing her praises.

Hearing the man groaning and crying, she takes out a blade from her jacket and slits the man's throat. "Sorry, but we can't have any witnesses."

Sam watches through blurred vision, as Ruby slits the man's throat. He lies on the floor, feeling too weak to stand. His muscles are shaking, his stomach feels queasy, and he begins to experience a ringing in his ears. The room starts to dim just as Ruby steps up, standing over him.

"Sammy, you don't look so good," Ruby comments, brushing his hair from his face. "I have just the thing for what ails you." Her eyes flash black with darkness behind them. Sam had not noticed before. She takes the same blade she used to kill the man and makes a slit to her arm. "Drink, Sam. You will need your strength."

Unable to resist, Sam holds onto her arm and sucks her blood until the room begins to spin, and he loses consciousness.

* * *

As Cas drives to the resort where Melanie believes Michelle would have gone, his phone rings. Pressing answer, the unmistakable Scottish accent of Rowena begins to fill the vehicle.

"Rowena, you have to calm down. I cannot understand you!" Cas shouts, in an attempt to get her attention.

"Alright, Wings," she responds, taking a breath.

"Do you know who cast this curse on Dean or not?"

"It's not a curse on Dean. That's what I'm trying to tell you! It's Sam, Cas. Samuel is the target,

Cas picks up the phone and holds it to his ear in hopes Dean did not hear what Rowena just said. "Rowena, what are you talking about?"

"As far as I can tell, the spell is death for one or both. If Sam allows the demon to possess him, Dean will live, but if he refuses, or tries to back out, Dean dies. It's a no-win proposition."

"Are you saying the only way to save Dean is to sacrifice Sam? Unacceptable, Rowena! Dean will never allow Sam to become a demon, and Sam will do whatever he must to save Dean!" Cas groans at his own words. "You've had the book of the damned, and removed the mark of Cain, surely you can find a way to reverse this death spell!" He yells, tossing the phone on the seat.

"Cas?" Dean croaks. "You're right. We have to stop Sam."

"We can't," Cas snaps, peering into the backseat through the rearview mirror. "If we stop him, you die."

* * *

Sam wakes with a pounding in his head that blurs his vision. He blinks, to focus, and realizes he's bound to the chair. He sees Ruby standing in the room with another man, dressed in a black suit, holding a demon blade.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

"What's going on?" Sam stammers, feeling woozy and nauseous.

"This is Martin. He's going to ensure you fully become the demon you are meant to be." She grasps his face and pulls him in for a kiss.

Sam squirms in the chair, rattling the chains that bind him. His eyes feel hot, and his muscles are tense. He's beginning to go into withdrawals.

"Ruby, don't do this. I am begging you not to do this!"

He can't stomach the idea of losing his humanity. Except he's starving for the way, the blood makes him feel and yet sickened by the knowledge he enjoys it. He wants to fight against her, but he needs the blood more than he wants to fight.

Ruby opens a vein in Martin's arm and holds it up to Sam's mouth. "Drink, Sam. The more you consume, the quicker you'll change."

He can't help but give in to his lust for demon blood. He finds himself sucking and swallowing all he can as fast as he can like a drug addict getting a fix. The more he takes in, the more euphoric he begins to feel.

Ruby laughs, watching Sam give himself over to the one thing he never wanted.

"Azazel knew you would eventually succumb to your true nature, and he was right, wasn't he Sammy?" She pulls Martin away, leaving Sam panting for more. "Leave us, Martin," she commands of the demon. He places his hand against the slice on his arm, nods, and steps out of the room.

"I want you, Sam. Do you want me?" She asks, carefully removing the shackles to give him more freedom of movement.

In his drug-induced state, he stands, wrapping his arms around her, tearing at her leather dress, pulling it off, exposing her body. "I don't want you!" He groans, as his body shivers in anticipation of being with her.

She tugs his jeans off. "It's alright, Sammy. Don't fight it."

Sam runs his hands through her hair, staring into her eyes, losing all control. Sex with her is what his body needed. It wasn't about love or passion. It was all about the act and how it filled a need — caused by the extraordinary amount of blood pumping through his veins.

"Martin come in here!" Ruby calls out once she's dressed.

Martin enters the room robotically. Ruby doesn't hesitate to stab him in the chest with her blade. He drops to his knees. She grabs his hair, pulling his head back, exposing his neck and slits his throat.

"Are you ready, Sam? Are you ready to save Dean?"

"What do I have to do?"

"You drink in as much as you can before his heart stops. His life force will enter your bloodstream and not only will you be fully a demon, but you might save Dean."

"What do you mean by might? You said Dean lives if I become a demon! Quit changing the rules!" Sam shouts, grabbing her by the throat, lifting her off her feet. "Dean doesn't 'maybe' live, he lives, or I kill you right here, and this is over!"

"If you kill me, you both die! I told you, Sammy. I hold all the cards. There is no negotiating your way out of this," she bellows with a small chuckle ripping his hands away from her throat and pushing him to the ground. "I suggest you get to drinking. Dean won't last much longer."

Everything begins to run in slow motion. Sam's thoughts are a jumbled mess of what he desires and how this decision will affect Dean in the long run.

He recalls feeling powerful and brave when he was with Ruby and had all that demon blood raging through him. The way he felt when he thought he was going to save the world. Except, in the end, she lied to him, and he was responsible for Lucifer being set free.

The blood pumping through him now was enough, but the power he would have as a demon called to the depths of his soul, and he wanted it. He needed to be strong like that again, and he had to save Dean at all costs.

He takes a deep breath. His stomach is turning, nausea is building up, and his blood begins to boil inside him. He knows this is his destiny. Everything in his life has led to this moment.

Sam kneels on the blood-soaked floor. "Forgive me," he mutters as he pulls Martin's still warm body close.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas parks the car in a secluded area of the resort so as not to be noticed. The cabins are all abandoned, as winter has ended and the snow has begun to melt. But something is off. Cas hears what sounds like screaming among the rustling of the trees and the hoot of an owl nearby. Cas exits the vehicle to listen more carefully.

Dean feels the shift of the car and scrambles out breathlessly, leaning against the car.

"Cas, we have to get in there to Sam before he loses his humanity."

"We may already be too late. I heard what I could only imagine was Sam screaming. I believe Ruby has turned him, Dean."

Dean moves to the trunk. "Help me, Cas. Help me get in there. I won't let him go without a fight!"

Cas knows all too well what the Winchester's are capable of when tested, and he also knows there is no arguing with either of them once their minds are made up. He tries anyway to reason with Dean.

"You'll die before you ever get near Ruby or Sam. At least two demons are guarding the door, and even if you get past them, you don't know what you're going to find once inside."

"I don't care. I have to try!" Dean snaps, retrieving a demon killing blade from the trunk.

Cas watches as Dean stomps toward the door with his back straight, full of determination to save Sam at any cost.

Dean readies his blade to take on any demon who dares to try to stop him from entering the house. The door opens and out step two large men dressed in black suits.

Cas is standing close by ready to help, however, even in his weakened condition, Dean takes on the men, wielding his blade, slashing at the demons. He takes a hit to the face before taking out the first demon. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he makes short work of the second one, jabbing the blade into his chest, watching the light in his eyes go out. Out of breath and in pain, Dean leans on his knees to catch his breath before continuing.

"Dean, you're not going to make it. Let me go first." Cas shouts, rushing up to give him a hand.

Dean takes a few wobbly steps toward the door, breathes in a full breath and enters the cabin with his usual bravado. Nothing was going to stop him. No freaking demons or the fact his body was giving out with each step.

Stumbling over the threshold with Cas by his side, Dean enters the dark cabin. The only light comes from a torchiere in the corner. The smell of sulfur fills the air.

"Sammy!" Dean hollers, scanning the room with his demon blade outstretched. "Sammy, are you here?"

Ruby responds, sauntering over to Dean, "Sam is a demon now, and his new home is with me."

"You're a liar!" Dean lunges at the demon possessing the poor grocery clerk. "Where is my brother, bitch! He would never do that, not after all this time, not…where is he?"

Ruby kicks him in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

Sam steps out from the destroyed room. His eyes are no longer their natural hazel color, and the doe-eyed look he typically sports has faded to something more sinister and dark.

"Right here, Dean. I'm here. And she's not lying," Sam remarks, wrapping his arm around Ruby's shoulder kissing her neck.

"Sam, no! Tell me you didn't do this." Dean begs, gasping for air.

"It's okay, Dean. I want this. I know you don't understand. You have never understood me, but this is who I was meant to be. Goodbye, Dean." Sam peers over at Cas, who is staring at him with his blue eyes as wide as saucers. He tilts his head, his jaw twitching. "Get him out of here, Cas before things get any worse."

"Sam, did you know she's the reason I've been sick? I'm dying, Sam and you don't care." Dean coughs.

"Get out of here, before I kill you myself," Sam barks, making a threatening move toward Dean.

Ruby holds her blade against Dean's throat, running the tip down his neck, leaving a small cut. "I recommend doing as he says."

Cas helps Dean up, shouldering his best friend. "Let's go, Dean. There's nothing more we can do here."

* * *

Returning to the bunker, Cas insists Dean goes to bed. Although Dean remains sick, he did not want to go to bed. He wished to storm into Crowley's lair and rip Sam from Ruby's unholy clutches and tear it all down with his bare hands.

"What good is it for me to live if Sam is a demon? Tell me, Cas. Tell me the benefits of this situation? All I can see is my brother running around with Ruby as I did with Crowley." Dean barks, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"We'll get him back, Dean."

"How? You saw him, Cas. He wants it and l et's face it, he is not my brother."

"Dean, you two have done some stupid things in the name of family. I have to believe Sam is doing this to save you. Rowena says as long as Sam remains a demon, you will live. Again, he's doing the wrong thing for the right reason and haven't we all done that more times than we can count?"

Dean turns to his side, facing away from Cas. He didn't want to hear the excuses they've all used a million times to justify their actions.

Cas exhales, running a hand down his face. "Rest now, my friend. We'll talk later."

* * *

Ruby leads Sam to an abandoned mine, through the entrance and down into what feels like a black hole until they come to a large red door. She takes his hand in hers and smiles up at him, flashing her black eyes.

"Sam, I have to keep up appearances in there. I can't appear weak in front of the other demons. I must show strength just until we get into the throne room."

Sam pulls his hand out of her grip. "Um, I don't think so. I thought we were in this together? You said we would take over Crowley's throne as a couple."

Ruby snaps her fingers. Someone bigger and stronger than himself wrestles Sam to the ground and snaps the cuffs around his wrists.

He growls as he struggles against the restraints. "Ruby, this was not the deal! I did what you wanted. I became a demon for you!"

She bends down to look him in the eyes. "Sammy, my sweet, Sammy. You should know by now I am a liar. You are my prisoner, and as such, you will spend eternity in the dungeon along with the rest of my enemies."

Ruby leads the way to the throne room with Sam in shackles and a broad smile on her face.

There's no one on the throne at the moment, but there are a few milling about discussing who to possess and what to do about their insufficient leadership. Ruby presses Sam to his knees before the empty throne and claps her hands.

"Alright, everyone! Gather around and behold your new queen!" She announces, keeping her hand on Sam's shoulder.

A handful of demons encircles the petite woman and her captive. A few grumbles rise at seeing Sam Winchester. A beast with a square jaw and bright blue eyes in a tailored three-piece suit steps forward.

"Well, well, well. Ruby, looking good. New meat suit I see. Nice choice," he remarks, rubbing his chin and licking his lips. "And Sam Winchester as I live and breathe."

Sam struggles to get to his feet, but two more demons have taken Ruby's place on either side of him.

"Take him to the dungeon. I will deal with him after Ruby, and I discuss her finder's fee, of course. Nicely played Ruby."

Sam is forced down a long corridor lit with torches, to a deeper area of the castle with concrete cells on either side. Demons and humans cry out for help, reaching through the bars. The stench of fear and death permeates the air, choking out anything resembling hope. At the end of the hall, he is tossed into an empty cell.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nathaniel, I did it! I lured Sam Winchester to hell. You didn't believe I could do it, but I proved you wrong!"

Nathaniel walks up to the throne. An ornate chair with a red velvet seat and gold trim on a pedestal. He runs his fingers along the back of the chair, eyeing it longingly.

"You know, when Crowley abandoned us, we were left without a leader. I volunteered to take his place until Lucifer found a more suitable king for us, but as you can see, the throne remains empty. Now, who do you think should occupy the chair?"

"I think, since I bagged a Winchester, it should be me. I mean what have you done for hell lately?" Ruby huffs, stepping up to the throne, pushing Nathaniel aside.

Taking a breath, she lowers herself into the chair, fingering the velvet on the arms and glaring up at the surprised demon before her.

"Kneel before your queen or face the consequences!" She bellows, calling all the demons in the area to her.

Nathaniel nods to the others and is the first to kneel. A hush comes over the room as everyone begins to take a knee at the feet of Queen Ruby.

* * *

Dean wakes up, screaming, "Sammy!"

He jumps out of bed, grabs his gun, and runs down the hall to Sam's room. Flinging open the door, he hits the light switch and charges into the room in search of his brother.

The room is quiet, and nothing is out of place. Dean lowers his weapon and sits on the bed. With his head down, he takes a long hard breath. "He's gone, Dean. He's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it," he says to himself.

He looks around the room. A few photos of the two of them lay on the bedside table, but beyond that, the only other things Sam has are lore books and his laptop. His eyes fill with tears. There is always a way, and now he is more determined than ever to find it.

He packs the Impala and drives to a secluded fork in the road. Digging a small hole in the dirt, he buries one of his FBI badges. He then creates a trap and summons the demon.

"Dean Winchester. I wondered when I would be getting a visit from you."

"Where is he?" Dean hollers, chaining the demon to a tree limb.

"I can't tell you that."

Dean cuts down her collarbone, drawing blood. "If you don't tell me, I will kill you!"

"Go ahead. I'm dead either way."

"Where is he?" Dean slices into her again. She screams. With fury in his eyes, he continues to cut the demon.

"You aren't going to like it!" She yells, sucking air through her teeth.

"I'll be the judge of that!" He growls, holding the tip of his blade against her throat. "Where is my brother?"

"He's in prison!" She admits. "Ruby has taken the throne and imprisoned Sam," she shouts.

Dean turns his back on the demon. Getting a tight grip on the handle of his blade, he turns around and jabs her through the heart. "Thanks!" He crows, pulling the steel from her chest.

Getting into the Impala, he glances at the dead demon one last time before racing off.

* * *

Ruby has taken her place as the queen. Demons have readily accepted her and are bowing before her in reverence. Nathaniel stands at her right hand with a clipboard.

"What is on the agenda for today?" She asks, picking at the arm of the chair.

"Well, your grace it has been several weeks since you arrived with Sam Winchester. Perhaps now would be a good time to discuss his demise."

"Yes, I suppose I should visit him. How is he fairing down there?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. Did you happen to make a promise you had no intention of keeping?" Nathaniel tilts his head with a rise of his eyebrows.

"A girl must do whatever is necessary, Nathaniel. I may have made promises I never intended to keep. What else is on the docket?"

"Dean Winchester captured Lania and is likely on his way here. How would you like me to handle him?"

Ruby pinches the bridge of her nose and peers up at Nathaniel. "I have an idea. I want Sam brought to me."

* * *

Sam has not seen the light of day or felt the sun. Ruby has left him to be tormented and tortured by the guards. He has been shackled, raped, and beaten by more than one demon who carries a grudge against him and his brother.

This day is no different. The cell door opens and in steps, a man about his size with a bald head, red beard, and broad shoulders. Sam stands ready to fight with his fists raised in front of his face.

The demon begins to throw punches, striking Sam in the face and chest. Sam takes each hit and comes back with fists flying, hitting his assailant many times. The large man has hard abs and what seems like a steel jaw. He does not go down. He continues his barrage of punches, hitting Sam in the chin, finally knocking him to the floor all he can do is cover his head with his hands. The demon bends down, gripping Sam's arm, wrestling him to his back. He squirms under the weight of the man who is not sitting on his chest, punching him in the face.

"Alright, that's enough. The queen wants to see him!" Nathaniel commands.

The demon rises, kicking Sam one last time before fleeing from the cell. Nathaniel grips his arm, setting him on his feet.

"Winchester, your time with us is coming to an end soon."

In the throne room, Sam is pressed to his knees in front of Ruby. Blood drips from a cut above his eye.

"Sammy, you look terrible. My poor baby, prison life doesn't suit you." She smiles down at him from the throne.

"What do you want, Ruby? I know now it's not me. I understand you lured me here to take over for Crowley. So, what now? Would you like to watch your minions beat me or perhaps you'd prefer to see them rape me? What is it?"

Ruby steps down from the pedestal to look Sam in the eye. "I want you to kill Dean. He's found out where you are and is on his way here. You will do me the honor of taking his life. Then and only then will you find favor with me and perhaps, if you play your cards right, be freed from the dungeon."

"Kill me now! I won't be manipulated anymore by you or anyone else, and I will most definitely not kill my brother for you!"

Ruby pulls his hair, yanking his head back until he's looking up at her. "You're trying my patience, Sam! I have given you a gift, and this is how you repay me?" she shrieks.

"I never wanted this so-called gift, Ruby and you know it! You used me, and I will not continue to play your game! You are going to have to kill me!"

"That will not be a problem, Sam. You have outlived your usefulness to me. Now that I have the throne, I have no use for you or your insipid whining. Take him away!"

The guards wrestle Sam back down the long hallway to his cell. He knew his time was drawing near. He had sealed his fate by allowing himself to be misled by Ruby. She had gotten what she wanted and was not about to let him or Dean live as promised. His blood ran cold at the thought of not being there for Dean.

As he's pushed into the cell, he spins around on his heel, striking the demon closest to him in the face and then with a quick motion he snaps his neck, dropping his limp body to the floor. The other demon takes a swing at Sam, hitting him in the jaw. He holds out a blade toward Sam. "Step back, or I will kill you where you stand!"

Sam, filled with anger, and hungry for blood, quickly disarms the demon and stabs him through the heart. He pulls out the knife and without thinking, licks the fresh blood from the blade. Not too long after, Nathaniel and a few more of his guard came to retrieve Sam from his cell. He is sitting on the floor covered in blood, staring blankly.

"You have been busy? Haven't you, Winchester?" Nathaniel points to the bodies of his guards. "No worries. You will be joining them soon enough. Get him up!" He commands. "Let's see how you do in the torture room!"

Sam is overpowered by four giant demons with malice on their minds and dragged down two flights of stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean decides not to return to the bunker after learning Ruby has taken Sam to Hell. He was not about to listen to Cas lecture him on the thousands of ways charging into Hell could go wrong. He knew all too well the perils of taking on Ruby and possibly Crowley if he showed up. What else could he do? Dean wasn't about to leave Sam down there alone.

He sits in the Impala parked down the street from the abandoned building that held the entrance to Crowley's castle. He's been in there before and knows the basic layout. However, he also knows it can change depending on who happens to be in charge, and that worries him.

Getting out of the car, he opens the trunk, using a shotgun to hold it up. He opens his duffel bag and begins to fill it with holy water, silver bullets and multiple guns and knives of all sizes. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he starts toward the building. His heart is beating fiercely and, strangely, he's more anxious than he can recall ever being before a fight.

Inside the warehouse, he makes his way to a door at the back that leads to a stairway down into the bowels of what is this side of actual Hell. The place where Crowley and others scheme and plan and torment and torture humans and demons alike.

He slings the bag over his shoulder and set his hand on the silver door handle. With a deep breath, Dean presses open the door. The smell of sulfur and heat that brings the hair on his arms to attention.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Stopping behind the door, Dean looks to see Cas' name appear on the screen.

"Cas, I can't talk right now," Dean whispers into the phone.

"Don't do whatever it is you are planning. Come back to the bunker. We will form a plan to get Sam, but, Dean, you cannot win, and I cannot be there to back you up." Cas pleads in his calm, deep voice.

"Sorry, Cas. I can't turn back now. I will either return victorious or die trying. Sam would do the same for me."

Dean turns off his phone and shoves it deep into his pocket. He continues toward the long staircase and prepares to meet resistance as soon as he breaches the entrance by holstering a gun in his waistband, and a demon killing blade under his shirt.

* * *

Sam is wrestled onto a metal table and strapped down by his wrists and ankles. Surgical instruments lie strewn on the medical rolling tray nearby — Nathaniel struts into the room. The two demons, one just about Sam's height and weight and the other somewhat shorter, and thinner, stand at attention.

"Alright, boys! The queen has given us our orders, and we will not disappoint. I will begin."

The first implement Nathaniel reaches for is a long serrated blade with a wooden handle. He runs the edge through his palm.

"Ruby says you're some all-powerful demon now. I don't see it. If you are such a wondrous thing, why has she locked you up all this time? Why haven't you tried to escape or at least fought harder for yourself?" He squeezes blood from his cut onto Sam's face. "I'll tell you why. It's because you are nothing, Sam Winchester. What I can see is another human so full of himself, he believed he could save the world."

Nathaniel leans in close, pressing the tip of the bloody blade against Sam's throat. "You know what I see as I stand here? I see I am finally going to get to gut a Winchester, and I am going to take my time doing it." He scrapes the blade down Sam's neck to the center of his chest.

Sam breathing becomes labored as Nathaniel makes small incisions along his torso. His muscles twitch and sweat beads on his face, dripping down his neck. Along with not having access to demon blood, being beaten and attacked at all hours of the day and night, the blood coursing through his veins has done the opposite of what he expected it to do. He was in no way stronger or more in control. At the moment, it looked like he was going to die at the hands of Nathaniel. A cold chill fills his body as the pain becomes more profound with each new cut.

The more he screams and struggles, the faster his blood runs from his wounds, and the louder the roar of the spectators in the room becomes. Nathaniel and his guards take turns using the tools afforded them to torture Sam for hours. The demon blood that had given him strength was all but lost in puddles on the floor.

* * *

Dean is on high alert as he stays close to the walls of the long corridor. The palace has many rooms used to hold captives as demons do not need to sleep and therefore do not need bedrooms of their own. As he moves through the halls, he hears the screams of those being interrogated and or tortured. Turning a corner to another section of rooms, Dean is sent to his knees by the sound of a familiar scream. One he's heard more times than he'd like to count.

Out of sheer terror, he calls out, "Sam!"

"Dean! No! Get out of here!" Sam shouts from behind the wooden door.

Sounds of a scuffle and the clanging of what Dean can only imagine is his little brother fighting for his life, erupts. He grips his demon killing blade by the brown etched handle in one hand and his gun in the other. Taking a small step back, he kicks open the door.

* * *

Ruby sits on the throne proudly barking orders and doling out severe punishments to those who disappoint her. Those that prove their loyalty are rewarded and given positions of authority. She couldn't be more happy at that moment. For her, everything she ever wanted has come true. She captured Sam, and although Dean is likely roaming the halls, she's confident Nathaniel will dispose of him soon enough. It's all falling into place after years of planning and waiting.

Alone for a little while, she wanders around the room, taking in all its characteristics, including the chains hanging from the posts in the center. The markings of those who have been shackled here for insubordination makes her skin tingle. "The next demon who makes me mad will be my first poster child for all to see," she laughs out loud as she fingers the chains. "Yep, no one is going to mess with me."

The double doors to the throne room burst open, and Nathaniel slides through, coming to rest at her feet.

"What's the meaning of this? Who's out there? Show yourself!"

Sam and Dean suddenly appear, being tossed into the room bloodied and unconscious.

"Who's responsible for this? I command you to show yourself!"

"You dare to sit on my throne? Who do you think you are to take my place?" Crowley's booming voice resonates through the halls as he enters the room like a whirlwind. "And who authorized this atrocity?"

Ruby lowers herself to the floor, bowing before him, shaking in fear. "Sir, there was no leadership. I was only holding your place until your return," she beseeched cowering.

"Save it, Ruby. Get up! I know you, and I know exactly why you're here." He holds out his hand toward the Winchester's lying on the floor. "You used Sam Winchester to get past my guards. Nice play, by the way. However, what made you think you could become the queen in my place?"

Ruby gets to her feet, straightens out her clothes and stands up tall. "You were gone, sir and Sam was easy to manipulate. As you know, all you have to do is threaten to kill Dean, and he will do whatever it takes to save him. I made him a demon, sir. I'm sure that will count for something!"

Crowley takes a seat on the throne. With a finger to his mouth, he calls in the remnant still loyal to him. A multitude of male and female demons fill the room.

"Attention all of you! I realize my absence has caused turmoil here and for that, well, I will not apologize. I am your King and will, therefore, remain as such!" He stands tall on the platform, snaps his fingers and Sam and Dean disappear.

"Sir, what have you done? I gave you Sam and Dean Winchester on a silver platter."

Crowley places a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. "I know, Ruby. However, I did not ask for it." He snaps his fingers, and she immediately turns to dust. A collective gasp fills the throne room. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who thinks they know what I want."


	9. Chapter 9

Rowena sips tea while Cas taps his fingers in the glass top table, anxiously waiting to hear from Dean.

"Rowena it's been days. Angel radio is silent, and neither Sam nor Dean are answering their phones. I'm afraid I have failed them for the last time."

"You may be right, Wings," Rowena responds, stirring her tea mindlessly. "I hate to admit it, but I am going to miss those two pains in the neck. As much as they irritated me and caused me grief, I have grown fond of them."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I know I can't stay here. It's too difficult. There are too many memories."

"So that's it. The Men of Letters are officially extinct. I never thought I'd see the day." Rowena stands with a tear in her eye. "Good luck, Castiel."

"Same to you, Rowena. May we never see each other again," Cas replies with a crooked grin.

Rowena begins to climb the stairs leading to the door when a strong wind blows through the bunker. She turns around with a start.

"Rowena!" Cas shouts. "Hurry!"

Rushing back down the stairs, Rowena returns to the war room.

"What the bloody hell?" She stands in shock at the sight of Sam and Dean lying on the floor.

**Days Later**

"Sam!" Dean shouts, sitting up in confusion. He stumbles out into the hall and makes his way to Sam's room out of habit.

The door is ajar. Dean slowly pushes the door open to reveal Cas kneeling on the floor with his head on the edge of Sam's bed. Sam lies pale, bloody, and still.

Dean's legs feel like noodles as he stares at his brother from the doorway. He takes a few unsteady steps into the room.

"Cas?" He croaks.

Cas looks up and then noticing Dean's struggle to stay standing, jumps up to give him a hand. "Dean, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

Dean uses Cas to hobble over to the edge of Sam's bed. "Never mind me. What's going on here?"

"What do you remember?"

Dean rubs the back of his neck. "A fight like no other, Cas. A room filled with demons fully capable of ripping me limb from limb, including Sam. He was not himself, Cas. I thought for sure I was a goner. There was so much blood. The last thing I saw before waking up was Sam sliding across the floor and a lot of thick, black smoke enveloping the room." He takes a long breath. His body aches, and he feels like he could sleep for a week. "Cas, did you save us?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't, Dean. There was no way for me to enter Hell. I even broke down and called Rowena, but it was no use."

"So who was it, Cas?"

"You're not going to like the answer."

"Cas, who saved us from Ruby?" Dean shouts, gripping Castiel by the collar.

Castiel drops his gaze answering in a low tone. "It was Crowley, Dean. Crowley found out about Ruby, and he didn't want your blood on his hands, so he sent you back. He sent you back just before you both had breathed your last breath. It was so awful, even Rowena cried. It took two days for you to respond to not only my grace but also to Rowena's healing spell. I'm sorry to say, however, Sam is not responding. His injuries are much more severe than either of us could heal. This time the demon blood has taken a dark hold on his soul. Nothing I have done has made a difference."

"We have to do something, Cas. He's dying!" Dean's eyes filled with grief and anger.

"I know he's dying, Dean!" Castiel shrieks. "I have been sitting here for days attempting to reason with him. The demon has a hold on his mind I cannot get through. The only way to save him is to do the blood ritual, except I don't have confidence it will work." Cas turns to look at Dean. "It will take more blood than we have ever had to use to make a dent and I don't believe Sam will survive such an ordeal."

"Leave me alone with him, Cas." Dean lets go of Cas's collar, but not before shoving him against the wall. "You might have given up, but I never will!"

Alone in the room with Sam, Dean allows tears to flow freely. The only thing he can think to do at the moment is to rest his head on the edge of the bed with his hand on Sam's arm. Through tears and convulsions, he stammers, "Sammy, don't give up on us."

"Listen to him," Sam responds quietly. "Cas is right. I am not worth saving. I gave in to Ruby without much of a fight, Dean. Look at what I did to you! I am not human."

"It wasn't you, Sam."

"It sure felt like me, Dean. The voice in my head was mine, telling me to kill you and reminding me of whom to blame for my failures in life and egging me on to destroy the only good thing in my life. The demon in me blames you for everything."

"Do you blame me, Sam? Am I the reason you're a hunter and not some high paid lawyer?"

"No. That's just it." Sam sits up against the wall. "Deep down, I know I made my choice a long time ago. I chose this life after Jessica and most especially after dad. But I'm not sure if I can ever be anything but a demon, Dean." He presses his hand against his chest. "I can feel it inside me. It's part of me now. And frankly, I'm too tired to fight it."

"Don't say that, Sammy. I know you're tired, and I know you're hurt, but you are still my brother, and I will not allow you to give up. Not now. We have work still to do," Dean argues.

"You're better off without me," Sam whispers with a sigh.

"Damn-it Sam! I don't know what Cas said to you. I can only imagine he promised to take you to Heaven or maybe he said you are headed to Hell for what you've done, but not today! Not as long as I have breath in my lungs!"

He can see the light has gone out in his eyes. His baby brother has given up the fight. The boy he raised is now a man desperate to be free of his torment, and Dean was going to find a way to restore him.

"Our only course at this point is the ritual of purified blood, and I won't take no for an answer."

"No!" Sam snaps. "I won't put you through it. I know how it almost killed you when I had to do it to you. Just let me go. I'll disappear, and you won't have to deal with me. Cas doesn't believe the blood ritual will work this time, and neither do I."

"Are you kidding me right now? Of course, it will work. It always works. Why would you be the exception to the rule?"

"Cas looked into my soul, Dean and it has turned black. There is no coming back from that. No amount of fresh blood can cleanse what I have done. Azazel knew it all those years ago, and Ruby has ensured it. The curse has come full circle, Dean. We have to see it for what it is and deal with it." Sam rises off the bed, shoving Dean to the side. "I think it's best if I disappear."

"We don't give up in this family!" Dean yells, wiping a single tear from his face. "How many times have you reminded me of that? Well, it's my turn to say it to you. We're all we have, Sammy and I won't let you walk out of here without a fight!" He steps in Sam's path, blocking the door. "You're going to have to kill me if you want to get out of this room!"

Sam takes a deep breath, tightening his jaw. His eyes turn dark as he begins to feel the demon rage inside him. With Dean standing in the way, he is torn between the desire to hear the snap of his bones, and wanting to fall into his brother's arms and weep.

The demon wins out for the moment. "Move aside or feel Sam crushing your bones!"

"Sam, let's talk about this. The cure will work. I promise. Yes, it will be painful, but you are the strongest person I know. You can handle it. Please, Sam. Cas is wrong. I'm right, and I'm right here."

"I said, move!" Sam grabs Dean by the collar and with a growl, tosses him across the room, slamming him into the back wall.

He breaks out of the room, charges down the hall and up the stairs to the main room, rushing toward the stairs that lead out of the bunker.


	10. Chapter 10

**You made it to the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think and whether or not you'd like to read more.**

Dean collects himself to chase after Sam, stumbling up to the main room. To his surprise, Cas has Sam pinned to a chair with a devil's trap chain around his wrists and waist.

"What's going on, Cas?"

"I thought about what you said. How we should never give up no matter the odds, and I decided the blood cure is the only way to save Sam. I'm sorry, Dean, for thinking it was time to give up. Sam, I'm sorry for what we are about to do you, but it is for your good."

"Cas, don't do this," Sam begs. "You were right; I am a lost cause. You should let me leave before I kill all of you!" His eyes flash between black and hazel.

"I can't do that, Sam. You are too important for me to let you go so easily. You taught me to fight, Sam. Remember all those times I wanted to give up during the war with Heaven? You never let me quit, and I will not let you quit."

"That's precious!" The demon spits.

Dean notices an ice chest on the table. He carefully opens it to find bags of blood, and next to it is a leather pouch with needles and syringes already filled and ready to use. Dean removes one of the syringes.

"Shut up!" Dean barks, turning around.

"Dean, think about what you're about to do. Remember how it felt when Sam did it to you. Do you want to put your little brother through that same agony?" Sam's eyes are black, and his words send a cold chill through Dean.

"Don't listen to him, Dean," Cas encourages. "Don't think about the demon. Think about Sam."

"Sure, Dean. Think about how excruciatingly painful for Sammy it will be if you do this. Do you truly want to watch him burn?"

Dean flicks the end of the needle. "I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean jabs Sam in the arm with the needle and presses the plunger releasing the blood from the syringe into his vein. Sam throws his head back with a grimace and a groan.

"Sammy, are you in there?" Dean asks, leaning on the arms of the chair.

The demon lifts his head to gaze at Dean with a shrug. "Nope. Sammy has left the building. He's too scared to talk to you anymore, Dean. From now on, it's me you're dealing with, and I will protect my host. So give us all you got, we can take it."

Every hour for the next eight hours, Dean and Cas take turns injecting the purified blood into Sam's veins. The demon keeps a tight hold on Sam. He is taunting them, giving them only a few seconds at a time to plead with Sam. Finally, at least for the moment, the demon is quiet, and Sam is unconscious.

Taking a break, Dean goes to the kitchen for a beer. He flicks the lid off of a beer bottle, allowing it to fly across the room and chugs it until it's empty. He opens the fridge and removes two more bottles, removing the caps from both as he sets them on the counter. Cas enters the room and takes a seat at the small table.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Peachy, Cas," Dean snaps sarcastically. "Just peachy!" He takes his beers and sits across from Cas, taking a long swig. "Is that what you guys went through with me?"

"Should I lie? Would it make you feel better if I said Sam is responding well and it won't be much longer?"

Dean swallows the last of his second beer, wipes his mouth and runs a hand down his face. "Jeez, Cas." He shakes his head with a heavy sigh. "Are we killing him? Is Sam lost?"

"I don't know. It may take more time and a lot more blood, which we currently don't have. I will go to all the hospitals and gather as much as I can and when I return we will continue."

"Go ahead, Cas. Get what you can. I'll keep watch over him. Hopefully, he'll let Sam sleep for a bit," Dean replies, wearily.

Dean returns to the room with a beer, ready to sit and wait for Cas to return.

Sam has broken free of the bindings and is standing in front of the chair with his head down. Dean realizes he doesn't have a weapon readily available if this goes wrong. He searches the shelves for anything he can use as a weapon.

Sam slowly steps toward Dean. "Let's finish this once and for all, Dean. You know as well as I do, one of is not going to live through the night. Do you have it in you to kill Sammy?"

He pulls himself up using the countertop. "Sammy, stop!"

Sam stands over Dean with the look of disgust. Dean takes a swing at him with his beer bottle, connecting with the side of his head. The bottle breaks, cutting Sam. He stumbles backward. Dean leaps to his feet, tackling the demon possessing his brother. They both fall hard onto the concrete. Sam manages to strike Dean in the jaw. He grips Dean's arm and twists it around behind him, dislocating his shoulder. Dean turns with a scream and kicks Sam in the stomach sending him to the floor with a thud, and suddenly the fight is over. Dean gives in to the pain in his body.

"Dean? Hey, Dean! What happened?" He shouts, sliding next to Dean, who has lost his fight with consciousness and is lying on his side with a broken bottle in his hand.

Sam presses his fingers against Dean's neck to check his pulse. Just as he rocks back on his heels, Cas rushes into the room.

"Get away from him!" Cas shouts, pressing his angel blade against Sam's back. "I will not hesitate to run you through if you hurt him!"

Sam slowly turns to face Cas. His eyes are tear-filled and red. "Cas, help me."

"Sam?" Cas asks, keeping his blade outstretched as he moves to double check Dean's condition.

Sam experiences the pull of the demon inside him to kill Dean and Cas. He balls his fists, digging his nails into his palms. "Cas, it's not over," he bends over feeling nauseous. "I can still feel it inside me!"

Cas puts his blade down and removes a needle from the pocket of his trench coat. "Sam, this is going to be painful and could kill you."

Sam holds out his arm. "It's ok, Cas. You can't hurt me more than I am already hurting. My insides are boiling and if I die, then at least I die human."

Cas injects him with the new batch of purified blood. His muscles tense, his heart races and his body temperature rises, sending him into convulsions.

Dean regains consciousness. Holding his arm against his chest, he asks, "Cas, what are you doing? What's going on?" He questions, staring wide-eyed at Sam lying on the floor.

"He's asked me to help him, but his temperature is beyond what a human can endure. The demon is strong, Dean. It does not want to let Sam go!"

"What if we get him down to the showers and cool him down that way? Can we finish the ritual there?"

"It's worth a try. The cold water might shock the demon long enough for the blood to flow freely."

Down in the shower room, Dean turns on the cold water, allowing the flow to run over Sam's head. Goosebumps form on Sam's skin. He growls in protest as he shivers. Cas injects fresh blood into his veins. After about an hour, Sam's eyes fly open.

"Hey, are you guys trying to drown me?" He barks. Focusing in on Dean, Sam sees the pain he's caused written on his brother's face. "I can't believe this has happened again. What must you think of me?"

"Sam, it's not completely your fault," Cas replies, handing him a towel.

"I want my brother back. Are you back, Sammy?" Dean adds, reaching out a hand to help him to his feet.

Sam runs the towel over his head and face. He stares long and hard at his brother and best friend. "I feel like myself," says with a broad smile, continuing to dry off. He realizes Dean is favoring his right arm, and he knows he is responsible for all the physical and emotional pain Dean is suffering. "I'm sorry, Dean," he says, "I am so sorry."

"It's ok, Sam," Dean says, wrapping his arm around Sam, and pulling him in for a hug with tears streaming down his face. "It's good to have you back, Sammy."

Sam returns the hug with tears of his own. "It's good to be back, Dean."


End file.
